


Worth The Wait

by Eona_edel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Happy Ending, How little baby owls save the day, Loner!Akaashi, M/M, Rly buff Bokuto, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eona_edel/pseuds/Eona_edel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, the best day of the year for those who are in love and the worst day in the entire Gregorian calendar for a loner like Akaashi. Determined to become an old hermit with 20 owl pets, Akaashi gets himself a baby owl and perhaps something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic for Haikyuu!! and my first fic EVER so if u like it, feel free to leave kudos :)

Akaashi Keiji was not amused. 

Indeed, he did NOT enjoy to be bombarded with over-the-top displays of affection which currently surrounded him. In particular, this one couple who seemed very engrossed in art of French kissing, which Akaashi is absolutely ok with it, if not for the excessive tongue action. The poor female of the pair was probably getting the firsthand experience of getting lapped by a too friendly dog who wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was currently getting her partner’s tongue down her throat and they were sucking face like vacuum cleaners. 

 

Other than that, every shop he could lay eyes on had bright red hearts glued to their windows, cupids hanging from their ceiling and they all had pink bubbly heart shaped balloons floating about in front of their doors. Coffee shops were offering couple discounts and book stores putting their fluffiest and most disgustingly-teeth-rotting-cavity-giving romance novels on display, which were mostly YA novels and Nora Roberts’ sappy prose. One upside to this, Akaashi has decided, is the absence of the Twilight series. Thank god those teenage girls out there finally realized that pedophilia and necrophilia are by no means romantic. 

 

Then it finally hit him. It was Valentine’s day. The.Most.Dreaded.Day ever in the entire Gregorian calaendar for loners like him everywhere. 

 

Three words resumed Akaashi’s thoughts at that moment perfectly: Fuck My Life. 

 

He would give anything, really anything, his soul included even though he wasn’t sure if Satan would bother to take a trip upstairs for his boring old soul, to be home. In his safe and intimate Sancta Sanctorum, and bury his nose in some borderline incomprehensible book only a selected few enjoyed, such as his all-time favourite: Ulysses by James Joyce. As Akaashi so often pointed out: the pleasure of the mind far exceeds the pleasure of the flesh; in the end, all this is just a very subtle and elaborate way of saying: damn me and my freaking hermit ways, why didn’t I check the freaking calendar before going out today, and thus ends Akaashi’s thoughts. 

 

As you all have realized by now, Akaashi Keiji was a loner, despite his natural good looks and gentle persona. He, by no means, lacked suitors, like moths to a flame; these poor souls mustered every once of courage in theier body to confess only to be doomed to rejection. Much to the ire of his friends, Akaashi never really understood why he was so quote on quote popular, according to him, his looks were only “average”. Despite the dozens of love letters and after school confessions coming from both men and women during his student years, Akaashi felt no less confused about the meaning of love. Sometime after issuing his 120th rejection, he was given various nickname, people started referring to him as “the cold beauty” and “the unconquerable”, which soon spread across the university like wildfire. In fact, his teammates often teased him with the nicknames. Troubled and possibly questioning his sexuality, he did what any young man in this day and age would do, he asked the all mighty Google. He searched for a list of all possible sexual orientation and checked if any would match him. After long hours of arduous research and self-questioning and questioning his mother on whether or not he has been prenatally screwed up by all that angsty music she was listening to; Akaashi finally narrowed it down to two choices. He could potentially be asexual, aka horny as fuck but not attracted emotionally or ever will be to anyone, in other words, his love life will be resumed in a string of one night stands and possible contraction of STDs…. Not fun. Or, on a brighter side, he could be demisexual, destined to wait for his one true love like some Disney princes, in other words end up an old virgin with 20 owls as pets….

 

Now, years later and nearing his thirties, Akaashi was starting to feel a bit lonely. His friends were settling down and getting married; and Akaashi was worried, scared that he is after all some freak of nature incapable of love, incapable of sharing a deep laser connection with another human being. Ok, maybe he wasn’t just a bit lonely, he was in fact hella lonely but it doesn’t mean that there isn’t anything more to his life than self-pity. So what Akaashi Keiji was single, Akaashi party of one, more like Akkashi party of fun! It’s not like he’s miserable celebrating St. Valentine’s day alone…. Umm… ok… that may be a bit of a lie, so fine, he was a teeny weeny bit miserable, but who cares, St. Valentine’s day is a stupid holiday anyways, what’s so romantic about a priest being killed and burned at the stake anyways. It’s a stupid tradition… 

 

Feeling his pace getting quicker, Akaashi walked past the streetful of couples towards his final destination, a small animal shop which offered a variety of pets to their customers, even as unreasonable a request as a baby owl. Upon entering the small shop, a pair of yellow colored feline eyes fell on him but to the black haired man’s dismay, it did not come from a cat as one would expect but rather from a man. A weird looking albeit but somewhat cute man with a pudding head… Who is currently talking to kittens… Mentally slapping himself for getting distracted, he opened his mouth to ask about his order, but the pudding man cut him off by pointing at an orange haired man currently sleeping on the counter, his head buried into his arms, but his impressive mane still partially in sight. Fighting the urge to tangle his fingers in those orange locks in an attempt to verify if they were as soft as they look; Akaashi cleared his throat, effectively waking the man. 

 

The orange haired clerk turned out to be quite helpful and pointed him towards the bird section of the store, where Akaashi found what he was looking for: little baby owls. Looking positively adorable, even someone as stoic as the black hair man couldn’t help but crack a smile in front of their fluffiness. After a long and tedious inner debate on whether he should just fuck it all and buy every single one of those adorable little owlets. But he decided against. He was after all only getting started on his plan of becoming the owl man equivalent of the cat lady, getting so many birds at once would ruin his fun of buying them one by one like a real animal obsessed loving human being. In the end, Akaashi decided on a tiny bird with black and white feathers and two tuffs of feathers on its head looking like horns, and when their eyes had finally met; deep green and bright gold, Akaashi somehow knew this would be the bird for him, the vibrant color made him feel warm inside in ways he can’t explain.

 

After buying some more bird related stuff and paying, Akaashi exited the store with his new companion in hand, careful to keep the little thing warm, he wrapped his scarf around the cage and hugged it close to his body. Speeding through the crowds, Akaashi hurried his way home, head hung low, feeling not so alone anymore. 

 

Dodging an annoying couple engaged in the middle of spit swapping, Akaashi stumbles on his feet and loosens his grip on the cage, scrambling to catch it, he trips. Bracing himself and fully ready to kiss the concrete, he extends his hand in a final attempt, as if everything happened in slow motion, Akaashi sees the small cage miss hand by the fraction of an inch and fall right into the large hand of a stranger. Relived, he now fears for his own safety, but somehow a pair of solid arms slithers around his waist and secures his in a warm embrace against a warm chest. Dazed, Akaashi stays unmoving in the stranger’s arms, feeling oddly safe and protected; and quite against his own will, noticing how well developped his savior’s chest and arms are. His pale cheeks dusted with pink, Akaashi quickly pulls away from the stranger, reduced to an apologetic panicked mess, the dark haired man mutters a few inaudible sorry-s as the VERY well-built stranger hands the cage back to him. Gratefully taking it into his hands, Akaashi raises his head to say thank you and…

 

Once more, Green met Gold.


End file.
